Online advertisers often struggle to maximize the effectiveness of their advertisements by attempting to transmit advertisements that are most likely to be of interest to the recipient. One problem is the timeliness at which advertising images are displayed on a web page. For example, a given web page may have multiple advertising images that may be loaded from various advertising servers across the Internet. Each of the advertising servers has an associated latency, which causes a delay in loading images from the advertising server. Because of such delays, a user may either scroll through, or navigate away, from a web page before an advertisement is loaded. Thus, the effectiveness of an advertising campaign is reduced.
Another problem is bandwidth utilization associated with serving images, such as advertising images. Each time a web page is loaded, uncached images associated with the web page are fetched from an image server for display in a web browser. If the image server is serving large numbers of requests for images, the costs associated with serving the images can become very high.